


Where Does This Story Go?

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas keeps a journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Does This Story Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [righteousgonewrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousgonewrong/gifts).



Entry 1:

I am not sure how to start this journal. It is one Sam gave to me, told me to fill it with our adventures, but I have not known how to do so until now. Well, not quite. I am still very unsure how to write this, but right now, I fear I might not have anyone left to turn to. Dean doesn't talk to me much anymore, he's buried in his battle with the Mark. Sam, well, Sam and I talk, but he too has been in a dark place as he battles the possibility of losing his brother, as well as his own personal demons. I'm not much better, to be honest, but nobody needs an unhelpful angel right now, so I've kept quiet. But they do not read this book, so I believe I am safe in divulging my thoughts and secrets. I do not want to think about how things might go wrong. About how I might lose them. So for now, I will try to record happier memories.

Entry 2:

There was one morning, early enough to be called night by most, I spent with Dean as I desperately tried to fall asleep. He talked me through as I dealt with new emotions and kept me company in an otherwise empty home. It was not one of my better moments, as you might have surmised, and what is more, it lasted for hours. But he patiently waited it out, making sure I took proper care of myself before I finally fell asleep just before dawn. It was a strange experience, knowing that while most people, Sam included, were blissfully unconscious, Dean was kind enough to stay awake and care for an angel still adjusting to humanity.

Entry 3: 

Christmas was talked about for weeks in advance, but celebrated late. The three of us, despite our best efforts to the contrary, couldn't help but be out hunting on Christmas Day itself (as the Winchesters would say, some things just can't wait). It made the Christmas reunion all the sweeter. The tree, a shabby shrub we decorated with homemade ornaments, sat in the living room, surrounded by cheap and crudely wrapped gifts. The television played constantly in the background. But the best part of Christmas wasn't the gifts or the decorations. It was spending time, good quality time, with the people I love most in the world. Their company was the best gift of all.

Entry 4:

I hadn't teased Dean before. Never even dreamed of it. That was something reserved especially for Sam and Dean. And yet, one day I believe to be late September or early October, Sam suggested it. He seemed so at ease about it, I didn't want to say no. So, tentatively, I tried my hand at it. Surprisingly, though in retrospect it was not surprising at all, Dean reacted with ease. It was almost a rite of passage, moving further into the position of "family," as opposed to friend, or acquaintance. It seems like such a small thing, looking back, but I am very glad I did it. Things changed that day; they changed for the better.

Entry 5:

Dean, as it turns out, was not exactly "tech savvy" when he first gained a phone with a touch screen. He was constantly mistyping things, much to Sam and mine amusement. Although Sam laments it has not made it big on social media, #actualoldmanDeanWinchester was a rather fun hashtag (Sam taught me how to Twitter!) to throw around.

Entry 6: 

Falling in love. It is not something I ever thought possible, not like this. It started when Sam took me shooting down in the range in the Bunker. That was when I began to notice, uh, certain aspects I had not before. Especially when he wrapped his arms around me to adjust my aim. Things only grew from there. Kissing on the hood of the Impala. Talking late into the night. We grew close in Dean's absence as a demon, and even closer once he'd been reunited with us. Sure, we've had our shares of fights, but we've gotten through them--with more than enough kissing and making up to spare. And then, one magical day in December, we were married. It was a simple affair, a few flowers pinned to our jackets, Dean officiating in the living room...but it was the best thing to ever happen to me. 

Entry 7: 

There's also the small things. How we comfort each other after encountering hard trials. How we talk about various topics, some stranger than others, at all hours of the day. Learning what Dean and Sam get excited over, or scared of. Discovering small quirks and mannerisms that set them apart. Even just the sense of being together...I feel it is all the small acts that made us truly close.

Entry 8:

I know, life isn't as bright anymore. How could it be? So much has gone wrong. There are many dark things we each struggle with, it's no wonder it feels at times like this family is being pulled apart. But I look back to the past and I cannot help but smile. We have come so far and accomplished so much. I know there is much fear and worry ahead and I cannot say for sure what happens next. Where does this story go? I do not know, but I can hope. I love this family. The Winchesters have survived the impossible, we can survive this too. 


End file.
